


就算我不是妳的愛情

by kurasio



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 07:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18027242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurasio/pseuds/kurasio
Summary: 不要哭，她笨拙地碰她的臉，又被抓住濕潤的指尖。元英說我也有權利為妳哭泣，就算我不是妳的愛情。





	就算我不是妳的愛情

安宥真喝醉了，伏在桌上手指輕敲著不合節拍，抬起她的肩膀會看見紅撲撲的臉頰。不過是幾杯啤酒，準是喝得太急了，胃裡又沒墊東西。她匆匆來到聚餐的居食屋時大家已經開始吃喝，於是在靠通道的位子一屁股坐下，擠著崔叡娜連聲哀嚎。

姊姊要不要先看酒單？安宥真聞聲抬起頭，一隻伸長的手把menu遞了過來，從粉色指甲向上看就對上了桌子那頭張元英的眼睛。那雙淺色的眼睛總是睜得大大的，眼下也盯著她看，玫瑰色的臉頰在昏黃的燈光下像半醉微醺。安宥真有些窘迫地接過了點單，不小心勾到對方的食指又急忙忙放開。張元英輕輕噘起嘴唇，也就那麼一下下，又笑著轉頭看向其他方向。 

妳怎麼沒跟我說元英也來了，她暗用手肘推了推崔叡娜，換來一個無辜的眼神。怎麼，妳們還沒合好啊？都一個多月了。好的時候黏得像連體嬰，吵架就跟小學生一樣翻臉不認人。幼稚，崔叡娜索性趴在桌上抓小碟裡的炒花生吃，一邊嫌棄地說。 

安宥真扁了扁嘴，不是吵架，她想辯駁，又不好說，只好憋著向店員要來了生啤。她沒有忽略坐在斜對面的張元英時不時飄過來的眼神，說真的她們不說話也夠久了，崔叡娜的鄙夷不是沒有理由。張元英平常都拖長了聲音喊她，姊姊——，那樣，一邊撈著手臂晃呀晃的。她也把張元英當個古靈精怪的妹妹，喜歡得不得了的時候抓過來揉頭髮捏臉的，看著可愛也忍不住要戳幾下。但是當「可愛的妹妹」抓住她的手臂用那種搶掠的方式親過來的時候，可就沒那麼有趣了。

那天張元英穿著跟鞋，套裝窄裙底下的長腿顯得更加修長，而她只穿著牛仔褲和運動鞋，一下被拉出幾公分的身高差。 

也因此，在被逼到死角的時候安宥真才會因為這種微妙的不協調感忘記還有拒絕的選項。

安宥真喝得太急了，於是聚會到了尾聲時她已經走不出直線。喂，誰送一下宥真吧，有人說，她想出聲說不用，卻只能靠在牆邊眨著模糊的眼。我送就好，稚氣的聲音說，還沒反應過來倒是一旁的人忙阻止說哎唷元英啊，妳一個女孩子怎麼搬得動她。張元英卻只簡單地說，我家有車來接，聽上去倒有幾分賭氣。 

末了她還是讓她把手臂掛上自己肩膀，站在門口等車。柔理留下來陪她們等，幾句不出就問：妳跟宥真還好嗎？柔理以為她不省人事了，擔憂的聲音輕飄飄的。元英安靜了很久，⋯⋯我也不知道，她聽見她說。

車來了，她們合力將她搬進車內，元英沒有去前座，在後頭跟她擠在一起。安宥真坐不安穩，幾次挪動身體後還是歪著靠向張元英的肩膀。她覺得她僵了一下，就那麼一下。 

姊姊、宥真姊姊。她喊她。⋯⋯宥真，安宥真。

她不敢回答，怕被發現她被冷風一吹後，其實比想像中還要清醒。 

張元英抓住她的手指，以一種死命糾纏的方式。為什麼要這樣呢，她想問，可是問了的話元英好像會哭的。 張元英也把頭靠上她，於是吐出的話語都變得模糊。可是當委屈的聲音在車內響起，她還是聽得太清楚，像是某種雷達。

她說宥真，妳看看我，只看著我就好了。 

清醒跟夢境只有一線之隔，她不願睜開眼，因為空氣之中都是熟悉的香氣。趕快起來吧，妳明明醒了，元英無聊地戳穿她一點也不留餘地，她只好尷尬地從被褥裡爬起。她們太久沒有獨處了，張元英看著她，她不示弱地看回去，誰都不想先開口。

末了還是元英先嘆了口氣。幼稚死了，她聽見她嘟囔，一邊踩著絨毛拖鞋踱步出房間。安宥真還呆坐在床上，沒有心思去壓平睡得亂糟糟的頭髮。幾分鐘後張元英又踩著腳步回到房間，給了她新牙刷跟乾淨的毛巾。

妳要起來了嗎？元英問，低下頭的時候微捲的髮尾落到她的臉上。她下意識伸手抓住，元英露出不可置信的表情，隨即又翻了個白眼。

⋯⋯妳再裝傻我就要親妳了，粉紅色的嘴唇吐出無用的威脅，她就忍不住要大笑。

她說，可是我還沒刷牙。張元英咬著牙，說那又怎樣，然後真的那樣做，嘴唇跟猜測中的一樣柔軟。真是浪費，安宥真想，應該要留給別的誰才對，卻又不敢真的說出來。

妳不要再惹我了，張元英說；明明像在生氣，又像是下一秒鐘眼淚要掉下來了。不要這樣對我，不要假裝繞過去就可以，不要假裝不知道。

不要明明不喜歡我又不推開我。

不要這樣對我。

妳不要哭，她笨拙地碰她的臉，又被抓住濕潤的指尖。元英說我也有權利為妳哭泣，就算我不是妳的愛情。她猜她是對的，她向來是這樣。可是我不想看妳哭啊，安宥真說。

她坐在她的對面吃了早餐。麵包和果醬、奶油味的炒蛋。張元英泡了濃茶，氤氳遮擋了巴掌大的臉蛋，抬起頭仍然是平常的表情。元英說下一次妳喝醉之前可不可以看好場合，安宥真又傻笑，說妳不是在嗎。

妳就是這點最討厭，元英說。

她在桌子下踢著小腿，拖鞋掛在腳尖，一不小心就要碰掉。再一下下，她想，再讓她霸佔這個位置一下下。

就算我不是妳的愛情。

 


End file.
